tomica_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Tomica Hero: Rescue Force
Tomica Hero: Rescue Force was the first season of Tomica Hero. It began in 2008 & ended in 2009. Characters Heroes Rescue Force United Fire-Defense Agency *'Captain/General Natsuno Nanbu' *'Naomi Okamura' *'Ritsuko Kanzaki' *'Bunji Saeki' *'Professor Natsumemori' *'Satoru Yuki' *'Kai' *'Kamiya' Allies *'Ryuji' *[[Kiara Amamiya|'Kirara Amamiya']] *'Genichiro Shiraki' *'Akiyo Shiraki' *'Kiichiro Shiraishi' *'Eri Haseyama' *'Eiichi Ishiguro' *'King Era' *'Chiaki Nanbu' *[[Miyuki Maijima|'Miyuki Maijima']] Villains Neo Thera Leaders *'Daen' *'Maen/Batsu' Three Great Executives *'Maare' *'San' *'Sica' Footsoldiers *'Axtos' Other Villains ' Mataro Madano/Dr. Maddo' Arsenal Rescue Tools *[[Rescue Commander|'Rescue Commander']]- Rescue Force's henshin device. *'Max Commander'- A special henshin device that R1 Max uses. *'Rescue Cards'- Cards that Rescue Force uses during battle. *'Rescue Breaker'- A Rescue Tool with eight modes. **'Break Hammer'- R1's weapon, a hammer. **'Break Ax'- R2's weapon, an ax. **'Break Pick'- R3's weapon, a pick. **'Break Hand'- R4's weapon, a manipulator. **'Break Drill'- A drill-like weapon. **'Break Shot'- A simple information analysis weapon that can also be used as a digital camera. **'Break Rope'- A rope-like weapon. *'Rescue Crusher'- A powerful Rescue Tool with three modes. **'Mantis Mode' **'Whale Mode' **'Drill Crusher' *[[Max Divider|'Max Divider']]- R1 Max's weapon with three modes. **'Divider Mode' ***'Flame Divider' ***'Aqua Divider' ***'Sonic Divider' **'Drill Mode' **'Sword Mode' *[[Rescue Zamber|'Rescue Zamber']] - R0's weapon with two modes. **'Haken Mode' **'Javelin Mode' Mecha Rescue Vehicles *[[Rescue Striker|'Rescue Striker']]- R1's large-scale water truck Rescue Vehicle. **'Riser Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Riser. **'Shovel Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Shovel. **'Drill Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Drill. **'Turbo Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Turbo. **'Dozer Striker'- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Dozer. **'God Striker'- A super large-scale Rescue Vehicle. A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Saver and five medium-scale Rescue Vehicles (sans Rescue Crane). **'Great God Striker'- A super large-scale Rescue Vehicle. A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Saver, the Rescue Diver, and all six medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. *[[Rescue Saver|'Rescue Saver']]- R2's large-scale all-terrain armored Rescue Vehicle. **'Riser Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Riser. **'Shovel Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Shovel. **'Drill Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Drill. **'Turbo Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Turbo. **'Dozer Saver'- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Dozer. *[[Rescue Diver|'Rescue Diver']]- R2's new large-scale armored Rescue Vehicle. **'Jet Vehicle Mode'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Striker. **'Riser Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Riser. **'Shovel Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Shovel. **'Drill Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Drill. **'Turbo Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Turbo. **'Dozer Diver'- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Dozer. *[[Rescue Max|'Rescue Max']]- A super large-scale humanoid robot that's formed when the Rescue Striker & Rescue Saver Max Combine. **'Rescue Max Drill-Dozer'- A combination of Rescue Max with one of Rescue Drill's side drills and the Rescue Dozer becoming shoulder armor. *[[Super Rescue Max|'Super Rescue Max']] - A robot that's formed when the Rescue Striker & Rescue Diver Max Combine. **'Super Rescue Max Crane'- A combination of Super Rescue Max with the Rescue Crane. *[[Zero Fire|'Zero Fire']]- R5's super large-scale carrier Rescue Vehicle with a large container with the four Zero Fire Cannons which can carry five medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. *'Medium-Scale Rescue Vehicles' **[[Rescue Riser|'Rescue Riser']]- A hook/ladder truck which throws water from the apex of the ladder. **[[Rescue Shovel|'Rescue Shovel']]- A drag shovel which can transform into Claw Mode. **[[Rescue Drill|'Rescue Drill']]- A tank-like vehicle with twin drills and a cutoff saw on top. **[[Rescue Turbo|'Rescue Turbo']] - A large green blower vehicle with a turbofan on it. **[[Rescue Dozer|'Rescue Dozer']]- A black dump truck which can transform into Dozer Drive Mode from Dump Mode. **[[Rescue Crane|'Rescue Crane']]- A light-blue crane. *'Small-Scale Rescue Vehicles' **'Core Striker'- A Nissan 300ZX police car with AI which is R1's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Rescue Striker. **'Core Aider'- R4's Nissan Paramedic ambulance with AI and lifesaving machinery. **'Wave Search'- A driverless water truck for firefighting that also serves as a scout. **'Power Search'- A driverless excavator for obstacle removing that also serves as a scout. **'Core Saver'- A Nissan X-Trail police SUV with AI which is R2's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Rescue Saver. **'Core Search'- R3's personal Nissan Note with AI. **'Core Striker Captain'- A police car with AI which is R5's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Zero Fire. **'Core Striker Fire'- A police car with AI which is R0's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Zero Fire. Disaster Generating Devices Disaster Generating Devices are used by the Neo Thera to cause disasters to reset the Earth from humanity's machinations. *'Crisis Maker' *'Terra Resetter' *[[AI Daen|'AI Daen']] *[[Dark Commander|'Crisis Cards']] **'Megaton Crisis' **'End Megaton Crisis' **'Magnet Crisis' **'Aurora Crisis' **'Sonic Crisis' **'Wind Crisis' **'Bubble Crisis' **'Microwave Crisis' **'Plant Crisis' **'Magma Crisis' *[[Zukkein|'Zukcrane']] *[[Snake Train|'Metal Train']] *'Kaen' *[[Neo Terror's Bacterias|'Yuruyuru Bacteria']] *[[Neo Terror's Bacterias|'Kachikachi Bacteria']] *'Microwave Cannon' *[[Neo Terror's Bacterias|'Kumanomi Bacteria']] *'Geyser Dragon' *'Plasma Man' *'Gas'